Criminal
by WritingThroughMyAnxiety
Summary: The music blared loudly as the police knocked down the old and brittle wooden door...


The music blared loudly as the police knocked down the old and brittle wooden door, the rot on around the hinges making it easier than it probably would have been when first made. The smell of marijuana smoke filled the air, mixing together with the cheap alcohol and remaining scent of sex. Teenagers scattered around the building, some managing to run away before the officers were able to catch hold of them and force them to stay or into the back of the awaiting cruiser cars and police vans. The sheriff and his two deputies moved to the back room, their weapons held up in preparation in case the situation turned violent. They prayed it wouldn't.

The music was louder in the back room and candle smoke fogged the air. Sitting in the middle of the room, her arms tied behind her back and a gag placed over her mouth, was the girl who went missing three days ago. She had a black eye and a bruise on her jaw as well as scratches over her body. She was sobbing and yelling behind the gag, trying to tell them something they couldn't make out. The sheriff nodded for Deputy Romero to go and untie the girl as he made his way over to the young man standing in front of an exposed brick wall. He was dressed from head to toe in dirty black clothing and held his gloved hands up above his head, a knife in his right hand and a glass bottle of beer in his left. He smirked as Sheriff Stilinski walked towards him, Deputy Parrish standing guard at the door.

"Well, well, well," The man, if he could be called that at all, said arrogantly, "Here to ruin our fun so soon." He chuckled darkly and turned to Parrish, "Don't worry, blue eyes. Everyone else would have scattered."

When the sheriff had first received warning that Derek Hale was returning to Beacon Hills, he knew it would mean trouble. After his parent's divorce, Derek had turned to violent expressions of grief and, frankly, frightening past times. It wasn't until family pets started to go missing that Sheriff Stilinski realised the severity of the situation. He had struck a deal with Derek's mother at the time, Derek would go and live with his uncle in New York until he was straightened out, then he could return if he so chose to. It had seemed like a straightforward plan. And then Derek's mother died. And then his father committed suicide. His uncle had to return to Beacon Hills to take care of the family that was left behind, and that meant Derek had to come with him.

"Derek Hale," Sheriff Stilinski began, lowering his gun and reaching for his handcuffs, "You are under arrest for the abduction and assault of Tracy Steward. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say and do can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford an attorney -,"

"Do you really think _I_ can't afford an attorney?" Derek interrupted with a laugh.

The sheriff clenched his jaw and held back his urge to smack that look off Hale's face, "If you cannot afford an attorney one will be provided for you." He moved behind Derek and pulled his arms behind his back, handcuffing them together before he began to lead him out the house.

"You know," Derek said quietly, his voice barely a whisper, "I wasn't even going to kill her."

The sheriff stiffened at his words and an idea ran through his mind. He knew that Derek had killed or hurt those animals. He knew that Derek wasn't like the other nineteen year olds in Beacon Hills. What if Derek hadn't been satisfied with animals anymore? What if his obsession with death had grown into something more terrifying? What if he had found a new prey?

"I suggest you stop talking, son." The sheriff led Derek outside and locked him in the back of the cruiser.

* * *

Derek had remained silent on the entire drive back to the station, and for some reason that was more terrifying then if he had ran his mouth the entire time they were driving. His expression was completely blank and his eyes were focused on his lap. It was like he was trapped in some sort of voluntary trance. It wasn't until they arrived at the police station that he said anything.

"You know," He began with a confused expression on his face, his head tilted to the side as he was helped out the back of the car, "For a police officer, you aren't a good driver. Like, you kind of suck." He said with a shrug.

Sheriff Stilinski glared at the boy, shaking his head at the coy smile that was flashed his way, before holding Derek by his elbow and leading him into the station where they would begin the system check and move onto the next stage of his arrest. The sheriff was surprised to see that Derek complied completely throughout the process, and was even more surprised to find that Derek had no prior arrests before this. Of course, the sheriff had never actually arrested him for the animals before he left, and he had either stopped or just got better at hiding his wrong deeds while he was away. The sheriff didn't want to know which the right answer was.

Now the two of them were sat patiently waiting for the Hale attorney to arrive and guide Derek through the questioning. The sheriff almost felt sorry for the younger boy sat there with a bored expression on his face and staring at the window with a wishful look in his eyes. It was in that moment that the sheriff almost forgot who he was dealing with. When he saw Tracy be led out to the carpark where an ambulance was waiting for her, he was forced to remember that Derek Hale was not just some troubled young man dealing with a hard life. No, Derek Hale may as well as been a monster hiding under children's beds. He was one of the things he had to protect his town against.

The sheriff looked at the clock on the wall and frowned. Surely the Hale attorney would be here by now? He thought to himself before he checked the file to search the name of the lawyer. When he read the name, he did a double take.

"Your lawyer is Tracy's father?!" He yelled at Derek as he raised from his seat, slamming his hands onto his desk as he felt his arms begin to shake with the pressure of his bones colliding with the wooden desk.

"Yep."

"So, you and Tracy had already met at some point?" He asked, still yelling.

"Yep."

"Did you lure her away with that fake party you set up?" He continued.

"Yep."

"Are you insane?!" He practically screamed down at man in front him.

Derek looked up at the sheriff slowly, his eyes dark and his pupils dilated as a chilling smile spread across his face, "No," He said, "I'm someone you should have put away a long time ago."

* * *

"We find the defendant guilty." The judge said as he slammed down his gable, "Derek Hale is sentenced to seven years in state prison with no chance of bail or early release. This case is adjourned."

The bailiff escorted Derek to the back room, as they walked his eyes locked on to Sheriff Stilinski and he smirked. Mouthing _Seven years_ before he was locked inside the room.

The sheriff slumped in his seat and dabbed a tissue against his sweaty forehead. The new Hale lawyer was tough. He was playing the insanity card, and had obviously done his research on the insanity plea and Derek's life. For a moment, the sheriff thought that they were going to lose. If it weren't for Tracy and the few kids they had caught willing to give an official statement and stand for questioning in the court, Sheriff Stilinski would have had to live with the knowledge that they had let a potential murderer out in the streets of Beacon Hills. Then again, seven years wasn't a long time. In the blink of an eye that time would be gone, and unless Derek did something to lengthen his sentence, he would be out and free again.

As bad as it sounded, the sheriff almost wanted him to do something while he was locked away. Hurt another inmate or one of the guards. The thought made him sick to his stomach, and he knew it would never happen. From the time that Derek left Beacon Hills, he had done nothing to draw attention to himself. He would carry out his sentence quietly and on his best behaviour. Then he would be out, and he would be the sheriff's problem once again.


End file.
